


Till The End Of Time

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 末日丧尸AU。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

一声枪响从身后传来，杰森几乎能看到那颗子弹在空中飞过的痕迹，紧接着有液体溅到他的脸上，他伸手胡乱一抹，手套上粘稠的血液触目惊心。  
“你走神了。”一只手搭在他的肩上，“这可不是什么好兆头。”  
“这儿从来没有什么好兆头，斯雷德。”杰森转过身，抬眼望着刚才开枪的男人，“虽然前些时卡拉还来过，但那之后一直到现在，就再没有任何消息了。”  
“所有像我们这样的人都在忙着拯救世界。”斯雷德漫不经心地踢了一脚被他的子弹贯穿脑袋的丧尸，确认它已经死得彻彻底底，“没人会顾及这块小地方。就像没人知道我们的死活一样，我们也不知道他们的死活。”  
“管他呢。”杰森脱下手套甩了甩，皱起眉头捂住鼻子，“无所谓了。反正也快世界末日了，能过一天是一天吧。”  
杰森和斯雷德在这座城市里猎杀丧尸已经很久了。自从病毒从一个小镇蔓延至全世界之后，所有的超级英雄都在用尽全力守卫自己的城市，猎杀丧尸。他们保护着还没有被病毒感染的平民，鲜有脱身。开始的时候他们经常保持联络，或是在自己的城市稍有缓解的情况下去支援其他的地方，但随着越来越多的人被感染，死亡接踵而至，许多地方彻底沦陷，有超级英雄牺牲的消息一个接一个的传来，而那些尚有人类生存的地方，仅靠着英雄们的保护和人类自发组织的抵抗也难以为继。所幸的是没有人放弃。这就是为什么他们仍能坚持到现在。  
超级少女卡拉在半年前来过这里，那时候杰森已经鲜有得知其他地方的状况，杰森和她仅仅简单地交流两句便离开了。之前也偶尔有其他的超级英雄来到这里看一眼，都只是为了确认这里幸存的人类依然被保护着，因为谁也没法顾及到更多的地方。他们所知的信息越来越少，仿佛与世隔绝，直到三个月前，杰森的通讯器里再也听不到任何声音，电脑上也没有任何波动了。他们不知道外界的状况，也许是其他人知道这里有人守护便不再过来，也有可能是其他人都已牺牲，只有他们仍然在挣扎。杰森并不介意他们现在面临的是哪种情况，他不在乎生死，用他自己的话说，反正是世界末日了，还纠结那么多干什么呢？那些丧尸，每天能打死多少是多少，总比等死强。同样的，斯雷德也不介意这个。他是个雇佣兵，唯一在乎的就是工资。  
“你今天比平时更心不在焉。”杰森和斯雷德一前一后走到安全屋的时候，后者淡淡地说。  
“还不是因为今天是要结算你工资的日子。我他妈早就没钱了。”杰森没好气地把钥匙插进锁孔，用力一转。  
“我们什么时候用过钱这种结算方式了？”斯雷德笑起来，前边的年轻人刚推开门便被他转了个身抵在墙上，双手钳制着举过头顶。  
“……好吧。现在有三个选择——卧室，厨房，还是……”杰森话音未落便转化成一身低吟，年长者的膝盖顶开了他的腿，不偏不倚地卡在了中间的位置。  
“看来你已经选了门口……”杰森咧开嘴，朝对方抛去一个略带讽刺意味的笑容，踩掉了脚上的靴子。

清晨的第一缕阳光透过窗子照进来，令人觉得美好得不真实，仿佛外边没有丧尸，没有人们的哭喊和哀嚎，而是一片祥和与宁静。  
杰森费了点力气睁开眼睛，只觉得腰间涌起一阵酥麻感。当他看清了自己正赤身裸体地躺在安全屋门口的地板上时，他咬牙切齿地骂了一句“靠”，同时伸腿狠狠地踹向旁边的人。  
然后他的脚踝就被对方抓住了。  
“操你啊！”杰森一拳砸在地上，愤怒地蹬了两下腿，却堪堪划过对方身边的空气，“我要你选门口不是要你一晚上都把我都搞在这鬼地方！搞完连裤子都不给我一条！早知道这样我他妈的死也要选卧室了……”  
“可你昨晚看起来很爽嘛。”斯雷德打了个哈欠，咂咂嘴，手伸进衣服口袋里摸出一个小录音器来，他冲杰森歪了歪嘴，按下播放键。  
“哈啊……斯雷德……嗯……混——混蛋，再——还要……”听着录音器里断断续续地传来自己的呻吟声，杰森目瞪口呆，整个身体都僵直了。半晌他回过神来，一个鲤鱼打挺朝斯雷德扑了过去，伸手就去抢小录音器，却扑了个空。斯雷德从容地站起身，抖了抖衣摆——这该死的家伙事后居然把自己穿得整整齐齐，却让他赤身裸体了一晚上！  
“你还有十分钟的时间。”斯雷德眯起眼睛打量着地上愤怒的男孩，后者看起来像一只被激怒的凶猛的小野兽，“可别告诉我光是昨天那两下就把你干得腰都直不起来了。”他坏笑了一秒，再次按下播放键。  
“操你的！！”杰森一边抓过散落在地上的制服一边冲着男人的背影挥舞拳头，“总有一天我会杀了你！”  
“等你杀完了这里所有的丧尸再说吧。”斯雷德拿过桌上的面具，抛了两下后回过头去，“反正我们的时间也就只剩明天了。”

这是斯雷德最常说的一句话。  
“反正我们的时间也就只剩明天了。”  
每次他这么说的时候，总会让杰森想起他们相遇的那个下午。  
病毒传进城里的那天，杰森立刻组织了一支队伍清扫丧尸，但小队里的人不可避免地一天天减少，最后只剩下包括他在内的三个人。  
那天丧尸出奇的多，杰森发现自己面临腹背受敌的困境，他朝前边开枪，后边有丧尸扑过来，他踹开旁边的，又有新的丧尸从刚才打开的缺口中伸出腐烂的手。当他刚开枪打爆正前方那个几乎抓到他胸口的丧尸的时候，一个刚转化不久的丧尸从他后边窜了出来，杰森看到了他，却来不及反应——有那么一瞬间他以为自己就要被咬到了——但还没等他想完，随着一声枪响，丧尸便扑通一声倒在他脚下，溅了他一身的血。  
杰森转过身，看到了不远处那个男人。那男人站在一块岩石上，一手拿着长刀，另一只手握着枪，黑洞洞的枪口冒着烟，依旧不偏不倚地指着他。杰森一时间没回过神来，直到有一声枪响，枪口有火花瞬间闪烁，子弹擦着他的脸颊呼啸而过，正中他后边一个丧尸的眉心。  
杰森无暇多想，立刻握紧了枪重新投入战斗，他时不时地偏过头去瞟那个男人，对方几乎没什么大动作，只在丧尸扑向自己的时候用长刀贯穿它们的身体，然后冷冷地甩向丧尸涌来的方向。  
太阳几近落山的时候，那片区域的丧尸终于被清理干净，地上满是腐烂的尸体，空气中弥漫着令人作呕的气味。杰森捂住鼻子，走向那块岩石。  
男人正坐在岩石上，漫不经心地擦拭刀刃。  
杰森走近了才发现，岩石的另一面竟是悬崖的边缘。  
他压抑住内心惊讶的情绪，在男人身旁站定。  
“刚才……谢谢你。”杰森还是不太习惯向别人道谢，但对方毕竟救过他的命，而且比他年长——他瞥见对方摘下头罩后的白发。  
然而年长者看都不看他一眼，将擦拭得足以反射刺眼阳光的长刀收入鞘内。  
“你要加入我们吗？”杰森犹豫了一秒，还是在“干脆走开”和“拉人入伙”之间选择了后者，“我以前也总习惯单干，但目前的情况是，有组织的战斗总比一个人硬闯强。”  
年长者抬头扫了他一眼，随即将目光投向悬崖的另一边，山体吞没了太阳，只留下阳光勾勒出一点镶着金色的边缘。  
“反正我们的时间也只剩明天了。”他灵活的转了转手里的枪，“不过看来你们年轻人还是干劲十足啊。”  
“你什么意思？”杰森有点火了。  
“你有钱吗？”年长者悠悠地站起来，转过身，居高临下地打量着面前的年轻人。  
“啊？”杰森眨了眨眼睛，一时间不知道该如何回应。  
“我是个雇佣兵。”年长者冷冷地说，“我可懒得加入你们所谓的拯救人类的事业。我说了， 反正我们的时间也只剩下明天，所以我根本不在乎这些。如果你想让我入伙，就先拿钱出来。”  
“……你等着。”他丢下这句话就跑开了。  
五分钟后，杰森将一个被塞得鼓鼓囊囊的黑色大塑料袋甩到年长者脚下的岩石边，袋子根本没系紧，里边的美钞几乎散了一地。  
“不够我再去拿。”杰森双手抱胸，仰起头看着高大的男人，语气里满是不屑，“都他妈世界末日了，钱还不好说吗？”  
“成交。”年长者从岩石上走下来，一脚踩在那堆美钞上。  
“斯雷德·威尔逊。”他没有伸出手。  
“杰森·托德。”杰森双手捅在裤兜里，转身离开。

自那之后，杰森每个月付给斯雷德工资，算是雇佣他的酬劳。  
他们谁都没算过工资的具体数额，每次杰森都拖着一大袋子快要溢出来的美钞丢在斯雷德脚边，斯雷德也没说什么，只是默默地接过。  
后来有一次杰森很好奇斯雷德是怎么处理那些钞票的，他偷偷跟着斯雷德走出去，看到对方拎着袋子来到悬崖边上，只用一只手就把袋子丢下悬崖，美钞一张一张地飘悠而下，切割着夕阳的余晖，像是飞镖切割后溅出的血。  
再后来，杰森没钱了。在这个丧尸横行的世界里，银行早已倒闭，纸币失去了原有的价值，人们唯一的信念就是活着。所以当斯雷德坐在桌子边上，轻轻敲击着桌面找年轻的雇主索要酬劳的时候，杰森沉默了。  
“直白地说，我没钱了。”杰森盯着斯雷德，“要走要留随你便，我无所谓。”  
“我可以留下来。”斯雷德也看着杰森，“但酬劳还是要付的。”  
“我他妈都说了我没钱！”杰森猛地拍桌站起来，冲对面的人吼道，“没钱还雇个屌啊！”  
“这是你说的。”斯雷德面无表情地拽过年轻人的衣领，杰森一个趔趄掀翻了那张又旧又小的桌子，整个人扑到斯雷德身上。  
他意欲掩盖的某件事情最终还是彻底暴露在对方眼前，而不知是该庆幸还是该诅咒的是，他在那一瞬间发现对方也具有同样的渴望。  
这大概算他们第一次坦诚相见。  
杰森和斯雷德一直保持着这种所谓的交易方式直到现在。  
说是交易，不过是两个人互相发泄欲望，排遣孤独。  
他们从没有过一次亲吻，从没讲过一句情话，只是每一次都埋着头干到双方筋疲力竭。  
他们什么都不考虑，什么都不顾忌，几乎把所有的花样都玩了个遍。  
他们都不在乎，就像他们不在乎自己的生死，不在乎自己是否真的会有明天。  
而第二天一早，他们又会像什么也没发生似的，将安全屋抛在脑后，带上武器，准备面对随时扑上来的丧尸。

杰森整理好衣服，斯雷德正倚在门边等他。  
“五分钟，太慢了。”斯雷德摇摇头，“你不会是真的不行了吧？要不下次我下手轻点？”  
“去你妈的。”杰森骂道，狠狠摔上门，“今天我干掉的丧尸绝对比你多。”  
斯雷德看着年轻人有些气恼地与他擦身而过，在他身后露出一个意味深长的微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

杰森的安全屋坐落在山边，离悬崖不远，距市区不近。  
这座城市的中心早已沦陷，几乎无人幸免。当幸存的人在从城里跑出来的时候，丧尸的活动范围也不再仅仅只局限于城市。  
而杰森和斯雷德每天要做的，就是到城里去——通常他们还没到城里就会遇到丧尸，运气好的时候零零星星一两个，运气不好的时候会是一群接着一群，仿佛永无止境——就像杰森第一次遇到斯雷德的时候一样。他打死也不会承认自己当时是被逼到那山上的。他刚刚将一群幸存者安顿好，便将成群的丧尸引向自己，几乎就要近到安全屋的门口。那是他面临的最危险的一次状况，他甚至不敢想象若是斯雷德没有出手相救自己如今会变成什么样子——也许他早就不存在了。  
杰森摇摇头，挥走脑袋里乱窜的想法，集中精神，警惕起来。他不需要考虑任何人，不需要明晰任何情感，他唯一应该做的，就是握好手里的枪。  
今天他们已经走了有一阵子了，却仍没有一点动静。既没有难民跑来求救，也没有丧尸突然扑过来。  
“真是诡异，不会是又有什么新的病毒出来把这些家伙都杀死了吧。”杰森自言自语地说，稍微侧过头去看身后的人。  
斯雷德耸耸肩，偏过脑袋示意年轻人往右边看。  
他们的右侧是一条小路，往前不远处有一座小房子，房子的烟囱还冒着烟，很明显这有一户人家居住。  
“过去看看？”斯雷德在说这话之前已经先人一步走上了那条路，杰森早就知道这根本不是个问句，于是快步跟了上去。  
屋子外围出奇的安静，斯雷德和杰森握紧了各自的武器，脚尖挨着脚跟，一步一步蹑手蹑脚地靠近。  
“如果这儿住的是活人——”杰森的话刚说一半就噎住了，因为他注意到门板的边缘沾染着几滴血。这可不是什么好事。他朝斯雷德点点头，伸出食指贴在唇边。斯雷德后退几步，反手向后摸到刀柄。  
杰森猛地推门而入，屋子里却一个人都没有。  
万籁俱寂。  
客厅右侧的一个小房间里传来吱吱的声音，大概是炉子里的水烧开了。  
杰森疑惑地皱起眉头。  
还没等他再往前多走一步，一声响动从他的左后方传来——门后边有东西！！杰森一下子反应过来，旋即转身，还未等那黑影扑过来枪声便先行一步，黑影扑倒在地上，暗红色的血液在地上蜿蜒开来。杰森定睛一看，那是个刚刚转化成丧尸的小男孩，他还保留着极少一部分人类的皮肤，但早已失去了人类的行动力和判断力。  
“这家人刚刚被丧尸咬过！”他冲门外喊道，“这里很有可能聚集着大片……”话音未落又是一声枪响，一个丧尸从厨房里咆哮着扑过来，被杰森一个子弹贯穿胸腔。他仅仅来得及扫一眼门外，却没见着斯雷德的踪影。可照现在的情形来看，他也没心思顾及那么多了。  
杰森一动不动地站在客厅里，对面的四个房间的门——两间卧室，一间厨房和一间卫生间，几乎同时被挤开，丧尸如潮水一般向他涌来，他扯了扯嘴角：“可算是引出来了，居然真有这么多。”杰森丢下这句话掉头就跑，冲出屋子后他默数三秒，狠狠地按下了手里控制器的开关。  
伴随着轰的一声巨响，小房子被炸得四分五裂，碎屑在空中飞舞，伴随着腐烂的肉块和淋漓的血。  
杰森回头开枪打死最后几个侥幸逃脱了大爆炸的丧尸，冲向小路通往正大路的路口，远远地，他看到刀刃反射的阳光，粘稠的血液顺着刀刃滴落而下。当他看清楚面前的景象时，他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
丧尸正从城市的道路上源源不断地涌过来，像是在进行一次大规模的迁徙，斯雷德砍掉几个率先迎上去的丧尸，对着面前黑压压的一片丢出一个手榴弹，砰地一声巨响过后，烟雾升腾，但似乎有更多的丧尸从烟雾中走出来，赶不尽杀不绝。  
“该死的，怎么突然冒出来这么多！”杰森一边射击一边赶到斯雷德身边，在这种情况下，即使是瞎子拿着枪也能百发百中，这些丧尸太多了，几乎是一个压着一个，混乱地推挤着前进，它们迫不及待地伸出干枯的手臂胡乱抓着，将空气撕得粉碎。  
“谁知道。”斯雷德提高音量，又掏出一个手榴弹，“刚才在那屋门口我就看到有几个丧尸沿着小路过来了，我去砍掉他们时候看到从城里的方向成群结队地来了一片……你在那房子里安了炸弹？”  
“是啊。在我打死了那个从厨房里跑出来的家伙之后。”杰森毫不犹豫地将手里的控制器丢向丧尸群，将其中一个砸倒在地，“反正那也是最后一个了，不用白不用。”  
“我们还剩多少武器？”斯雷德看着从烟雾中扑面而来的丧尸，眯起眼睛。  
“嗯哼，机关枪前天报废了，最后一个定时炸弹刚才被我用掉——”杰森拖长了音调，砰砰砰地连射三发子弹，“呃顺便问一句，能借我个手榴弹吗？”  
斯雷德没理他，将手里的手榴弹丢出去，两人面前瞬间血肉横飞。他们朝丧尸涌来的方向看过去，终于能够看到带着血迹的路面。  
“用完了。”斯雷德摸出手枪，“反正你借了也还不了。”  
“妈的。”杰森懊恼地一拍脑袋，“算了，反正我们有的是子弹。”他语气轻快，对着最后一波丧尸，游刃有余，一枪一个准。  
好在他们的子弹储备足够充足，杰森和斯雷德没再拖延多久就已经踩在一堆腐烂的尸块上。  
“我感觉我们现在大概是到弹尽粮绝的境地了。”杰森夸张地伸开手臂，“就跟末日电影里拍的一样。”  
“我不得不提醒你一句，你刚才还说我们有的是子弹。”斯雷德毫不留情地指出，“另外，今晚轮到你做饭。”  
“我靠？！”杰森翻了个白眼，朝着城市的方向走了一小段，转过身勾着枪在手里转了两圈。“你居然还记着每天归谁做饭？”  
“不做饭的话难道我吃你啊？”斯雷德仿佛话中有话，他甩了甩胳膊，低下头简单擦拭了一下长刀，“差点忘了说，昨天你他妈下嘴可真够狠的，肩膀这儿的肉都被差点被你咬掉一块了。”  
“哼，说得好像你下手有多轻——”杰森话音未落便感觉一阵剧痛从肩膀袭来，他倒抽一口凉气，迅速抬手扣动扳机，丧尸应声而倒。斯雷德闻声抬起头，看到杰森捂住肩膀跪在地上，龇着牙，张着嘴，大口地喘息。有血从他的指缝间源源不断地涌出，滑过暗色的制服，融进地上的血水里。  
斯雷德看着杰森慢慢站起身，一句话也没说。  
“真他妈的操蛋……”杰森小声骂道，“没想到还有一个没死透的……这下该是清理干净了。”他一步一步走向斯雷德，直到在对方跟前站定。  
“你也看到了，我被丧尸咬了。一切都只是时间问题——真是个坏消息。”杰森咧开嘴笑了笑，语气中带着点嘲讽，“我猜你还没意识到问题的严重性。那么另一个坏消息——从今天起，我要开始拖欠你的工资了。”  
斯雷德依旧沉默着，只是向着回来的方向轻轻推了年轻人一把，示意他走在前面，而自己则默默地守在他的身后。

两人一前一后回到安全屋的时候，已是傍晚。  
“嘶……看来这一点儿也不比我昨天咬你的那一下轻，是吧？”杰森死死地拧住拳头，努力将抽气的声音化作一句玩笑。  
“你必须学会忍住这个。”斯雷德一圈一圈仔细包扎好伤口，看着猩红的血迅速染红雪白的纱布，他轻轻按了按对方伤口旁边的皮肤，“以你的身体状况和克制能力，应该能坚持一段时间，我们得想办法尽量延缓病毒侵蚀的速度。”  
“哼，那还用你说。”杰森随手抓过外套一披，却没能成功地搭上肩膀，斯雷德默不作声，将滑落的衣领轻轻提起来，盖在他的裹着纱布的肩上。  
“……人总是会有失误的。”杰森伸出舌头舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，垂着头站起身。  
“你去哪儿？”斯雷德皱起眉头，“伤还没好，乱跑什么。”  
“做饭。”杰森闷闷地说，拖着步子往厨房的方向走过去。  
没想到斯雷德一个跨步上前，猛地抓住杰森的手腕，用力将人往后一拉，杰森毫无防备直接跌回了椅子上，他眨眨眼睛，茫然地看着将自己拽回原位的长者。  
“这几天先由我做饭，等你情况好点了你再做双倍的。”斯雷德胡乱揉了一把男孩的头发，转身走进厨房，关上了门。  
杰森呆呆地望着厨房的方向，过了许久才低下头，用手遮住大半张脸，方才被斯雷德揉乱的头发有几缕垂下来，微微打着颤。  
“什么时候情况会好点……”他喃喃自语，咬住牙忍受着肩膀上一阵又一阵疼痛的侵袭，“谁知道呢……”


	3. Chapter 3

这是他被丧尸咬到的第七天。清晨的时候，杰森从睡梦中醒来，又在自己心里的日历上草草地划了一笔。安全屋里可没有日历这种东西，都世界末日了，谁还管今天是几月几号呢？所有人都共用着同一本日历，而这本日历只有一页纸，上边堪堪画着两个字——“明天”。  
杰森稍微活动了一下肩膀，转过头观察自己的伤势——现在这是他每天早上干的第一件事情。尽管他每天都坚持换纱布，但这丝毫没有减缓侵蚀的速度，病毒的扩散程度远比他想象中要严重得多。腐烂的皮肤已经由肩膀扩散到上臂，锁骨处和左胸也开始变质，下巴和左脸也有了明显的腐烂倾向，后背更是一片触目惊心。杰森知道自己已经足够幸运——是的，有些人被丧尸咬到后当场就转变成它们的同类，有的人被咬的不深，但最多最多也撑不过三四天。杰森一直到现在也只是被疼痛折磨着，还没有出现要失控的倾向。这表明他至少还是个人类，而疼痛时刻提醒着他，他还活着。  
杰森叹了口气，穿好衣服走到小客厅的桌子边上，斯雷德将一杯牛奶推过去，他抓过杯子跟喝酒似的仰头灌下。  
“还是分头行动。你往左，我往右。”杰森站在路口处给枪上膛，抬头扫了眼斯雷德，对方将长刀握在手里，翻转了一下。  
“你一个人没问题吗？”斯雷德简单地问了一句，看起来打算离开了。  
“有事就注意通讯器。”杰森漫不经心地回答，在斯雷德再次开口说话之前快步走远。  
斯雷德望着他的背影摇摇头，朝相反的方向走去。  
他没有回答他的问题。

事实上，分头行动的方案是杰森提出来的，并且一直坚持着。  
以往他们每隔一天才单独行动，但杰森在被咬的第二天早晨就跟斯雷德提出了分开行动的要求。  
“你疯了。”斯雷德的手就放在桌子上，轻轻敲击着桌面，像极了当初找杰森讨要工资的场景，“你觉得我会放任一个被丧尸咬到的随时可能转化的家伙单独行动？”  
“听着，斯雷德。”杰森凑近他，直视对方的眼睛，一字一句地说，“第一，现在丧尸越来越多，分头行动我们至少能多走一倍的路，也许能保护更多的未感染者；第二，如果我——”他顿了顿，最终还是说了出来，“如果我失控了，你和我在一起，你生还的几率会小很多，因为你不光要对付丧尸，你还得先打赢我。但如果你不和我一起，你还可以救更多的人。我可不在乎什么生不生死不死，但幸存下来的人会在乎。他们需要生命……他们想活下去。”  
斯雷德看着面前的男孩，依然是初遇时候倔强的模样，但脸上被侵蚀的痕迹却叫人看得心都不由得揪紧。  
那男孩不擅长说谎，斯雷德盯着男孩微微颤抖的嘴唇，在心里嘲弄道，他每次说谎的时候都会竭力不让自己的声音起伏太大，但依旧控制不住最后软下去的尾音和微颤的唇。斯雷德叹了口气，简单握了下男孩尚且还保持着人类皮肤的手，又立刻松开。  
“……随你便。”他轻声说，站起身拿过武器。

斯雷德挥刀砍掉一个丧尸的脑袋，他正踩在一群腐肉上，靴子上全是血。  
通讯器里突然传来滋滋的电流声。  
斯雷德的神经一下子绷紧了，他一边抵挡着迎面扑来的丧尸，一边集中精神注意通讯器里的声音。  
但通讯器接通后却没了后文，斯雷德只听到丧尸被自己劈开的声音。他抬手把一个丧尸扫到一边，向着他们分离的路口跑了一阵，仔细捕捉着通讯器里传来的声响，但依然是一片寂静。  
就在斯雷德怀疑通讯器坏掉的时候，一阵模模糊糊的声音突然传进他的耳朵里，斯雷德整个人定住了，他转了转眼珠，判断着——那声音他听到过——他曾亲眼看到一个丧尸撕咬幸存者，发出的声音像是野兽在拼命撕扯猎物，混合着幸存者痛苦的悲鸣。  
那绝不是个好兆头——不管从哪方面来说。  
斯雷德当机立断，冲那条小路飞奔而去。

血。大片的血，像夕阳的余晖落了一地。  
空气中腐尸的臭味和血的腥味缠绕着，扼住人的咽喉，令人窒息。  
路面早已被倒下的腐尸掩盖，目光所及之处只有尸骨和蚊蝇。  
……也许还有一个，人类。  
那人背对斯雷德，跪在尸体上，低垂着头，衣服早已被鲜血浸透，皱巴巴地全部黏在身上，他右手五指狠狠地掐进左肩——那里早已变成腐肉，他整个左边的袖子全被扯烂了，而左手的肘部以下空空荡荡，只剩下参差不齐的齿痕和根本辨不清的残肉，鲜血还在不断地往下淌。  
斯雷德一步一步地靠近那人，步伐沉稳而缓慢。  
他旁边突然传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，斯雷德立刻侧身，刀刃指向角落里蜷缩着的三个人。  
那是一家三口，父亲和母亲剧烈颤抖着，抱紧怀中的女儿，瞪大眼睛惊恐地看着斯雷德，满是血污的脸上沾着泪痕。  
“没事吗？”斯雷德放下刀，低声问了一句，换来那家人抖抖索索的摇头，又拼命点头。  
斯雷德看向不远处依然跪着的人，他一动不动，看起来像一尊雕塑。  
“那边是什么情况？”他问那家人。  
两个大人张着嘴，有些许的声音从喉间溢出，含混不清。他们怀中的小女孩攥紧了父亲的胳膊，看看斯雷德，又望了望那边血淋淋的人，带着哭腔断断续续地开口：“我们……我们被丧尸包围了……那个大哥哥他救……救了我们。但是……但是大哥哥他……他刚把我们藏在这里，就……他就……他就突然朝我们……扑过来，要咬……咬爸爸妈妈……但是他……他又，又……”小女孩说不下去了，她大哭起来，她的母亲紧紧把她搂在怀里，亲吻着她的额头，重复着“没事了，没事了”。父亲从刚才的混乱中缓过神来，他努力地表达清晰，把接下来的事情告诉斯雷德，但依然惊魂未定。斯雷德静静地听着，待他讲完，斯雷德给了他们一把枪，告诉他们不远处有一个小房子可以暂时避难，路上的丧尸已经在他过来的时候都扫除干净了，短时间内应该不会有新的威胁。  
斯雷德目送那家人渐渐走远，直到他们完全消失在视线里，才转过身，警惕地接近那个浑身是血的人。  
他绕到对方正面，他所熟知的那个男孩连头发都紧紧粘着红色的血，斯雷德握紧了手里的刀。  
他突然听到一声低微的啜泣。  
有透明的液体顺着男孩的下巴滴落下来，他看到男孩微张的嘴唇轻轻颤抖着。  
斯雷德收起长刀，走到男孩跟前，单膝跪地，手轻轻揉着男孩的后脑将他慢慢拉向自己，让他的额头抵着自己厚实的肩甲。  
他感受到男孩尚且完好的那只手臂攀上他的后背。他的手抓得那么紧，嵌得那么深，几乎要将坚硬的铠甲剥离开来。  
男孩大口喘息着，呼出的热气喷在身侧，他咳出几口血，几乎把自己呛到。他咬着嘴唇，却依旧有低低的抽泣声泄露出来。  
“没事了。”斯雷德将手埋在男孩的黑发里，静默许久才在他耳边悄声掠过这句话。

斯雷德给杰森仔细包扎伤口的时候，杰森已经把脸上洗的干干净净，长时间没有修理的头发乱糟糟地垂下来一些，他定定地看着斯雷德一圈一圈地缠绕着绷带，突然笑了一声。  
“我说……要不你别包扎了。”杰森吸了吸鼻子，晶亮的蓝眼睛看着斯雷德，“我又不疼，这完全是白忙活。”  
斯雷德停下手上的动作，凝视面前几乎半边脸都遍布着可怖侵蚀的男孩。  
“而且说实话，味道不错。”杰森笑着耸耸肩，却猝不及防地挨了对方一拳头。  
他在自己的嘴里尝到了血腥味，还有皮肤腐烂的味道。他对这恶心的气味早已见怪不怪，但这一刻如此浓烈的气味一股脑儿地涌进他的鼻腔，蜂拥进他的肺部的时候，他只感觉一阵头晕目眩。  
“你闭嘴吧。”斯雷德的声音从头顶传来。  
他一下子清醒了，愤怒的情绪汹涌而来，伴随着委屈，痛苦，和不甘。  
“你他妈以为我在开玩笑吗？！”杰森猛地踹开椅子，径直冲着斯雷德咆哮，声音嘶哑，“这就是我当时的感受！我现在的感受！我他妈根本感觉不到疼！！我从来没有放弃过，但我他妈的知道我迟早会走到这一步！”  
斯雷德的眼睛里闪过一丝惊讶，也许还有怜悯或同情，但他立刻将自己从情绪中拉回来，这种时候表露出情感对谁都没好处，他平静地看着面前声嘶力竭的男孩。  
“当时我救那家人的时候，有一瞬间我什么都感受不到了，但后来我又什么都明白了，我看到我的手伸向他们，去抓他们，下一秒又失去知觉，在混乱和清醒交替的过程中我明白了，我他妈在失控！！我差一点就杀了他们！！”他的声音带着哭腔，在小房间里回荡着，“如果我——如果我不咬断手臂，我根本控制不住……控制不住我想要咬人的欲望……”杰森颤抖着低下头，抬起手看着自己的手心，“而我无法预测下一次失控是在什么时候……”  
斯雷德走上前，正想说点什么，杰森突然猛地向他扑去，独臂凶狠地抓挠着，斯雷德看到男孩浑浊的眸子——在那个瞬间他意识到，杰森再次失控了。他挡下对方的攻击，照着他腹部捣了一拳，杰森捂着肚子退到墙边，倚着墙缓缓滑坐在地上，他抬起头，黑发黏在额前，嘴角的血还没干，又有一点新的血涌出来，覆盖在原先的血痕之上。  
他的眼睛恢复了蓝色，蓝得像是最澄澈的天空，连一丝灰尘的气息都没有沾染。  
“我刚才……是不是——”  
“别说了。”斯雷德打断他，走到他跟前，将男孩整个笼罩在自己的阴影之下，“你现在唯一应该做的事情，就是保持清醒。”  
男孩用一个苦涩的笑容回应他，眼神迷茫而遥远。

“你睡了吗？”杰森在床上平躺着，脑袋枕着独臂，被子只遮到腹部。  
“没。”斯雷德靠在椅子上，盯着窗外的月亮。  
月光很淡，但是足够亮，将房间里的所有东西都镀上一层雾蒙蒙的银光，仿佛置身天堂。  
杰森沉默了一会儿，再度开口。  
“如果我哪天真的失控到快变成丧尸了……你就杀了我吧。”  
斯雷德没说话，也没动静。  
杰森轻声笑了一下，这次是真的笑，没了之前的苦涩，却也带着些无奈的情绪。  
“这种时候你不应该说一句‘好’吗。”他咧开嘴，呼出一口气，“就跟所有的电影里一样。这样比较有气氛，是不是？”  
“你现在不说话比什么都有气氛。”斯雷德瞥了他一眼，向后捋了把白发。  
杰森喘着气干笑两声，转头望向窗外。  
他听着自己的心跳的声音，这一次，万籁俱寂，两人睁着眼睛，一夜未眠。


	4. Chapter 4

斯雷德再没有让杰森离开过自己的视线，两人几乎形影不离。与一开始的妥协不同，这次他说什么也不会允许杰森单独行动了。杰森自然也明白这一点，现在他尚且能意识到自己什么时候失控，还存留着部分人的本能与病毒抗争。他不知从哪里摸出来三支麻醉针剂，在第二天清晨时拍在桌子上，推到斯雷德手边。  
“你也可以把这当做最后一笔工资。”杰森扯了扯嘴角，“我真的再没什么存货了。”  
斯雷德将那三支麻醉针剂收起来。  
他们不再出去打丧尸了，杰森失控的次数在一次次增加。显然在第一次失控之后，病毒侵蚀的速度比起之前快了不止一星半点。

起初杰森的转变还没有那么糟糕。斯雷德平静地盯着面前的男孩，后者目光浑浊，只是试探性地前进，斯雷德明白那是杰森的内心在抗拒，他举起枪，黑洞洞的枪口直指男孩的眉心——威慑，恐吓，食指却根本没有搭在扳机上。  
这样的好状况并没有持续多久。很快，杰森变成丧尸的频率增加了，时间也一次比一次长，他变得越来越凶悍，越来越具有攻击性，斯雷德不得不出手抵挡他的攻击，但也仅仅只是把他打晕。  
他用了两次麻醉针剂。  
第一次是在杰森失控后扑上来咬到他的枪口的时候，他毫不留情地将麻醉针剂注射进了男孩的背部。杰森晃晃悠悠地倒下，斯雷德把他抱起来，清晰地看到他露出的脚踝也已经腐烂了。  
第二次使用麻醉针剂是在夜晚。临睡前杰森爆发了，斯雷德赶到卧室的时候他已经将床单撕扯得一塌糊涂，年长者毫不犹豫地站在门口射击，麻醉剂精准地打在杰森的手臂上，他昏昏沉沉地陷进床里。第二天起来的时候，斯雷德看到男孩睁开眼睛，蓝得澄澈而纯净，他在心里悄悄舒了口气。  
但此时杰森清醒的状况早已大不如从前，他变成丧尸的时间几乎要超过他作为人类与之抗争的时间。他察觉到了这一点，而他相信在这个问题上斯雷德比他更清楚。所以他来到餐桌前，咬了一口斯雷德递过来的面包。  
“今天出去一趟吧，最后一次。”他一边嚼着面包一边说。忽略那几乎被腐蚀得不成人形的半张脸，他鼓着脸颊的样子完全像个小孩，“我总得和那些害我变成这样的家伙做个了断，在我还没背叛你，加入它们之前。”他的语气很轻松，好像完全无所顾忌——而事实上他也确实没什么需要顾忌的了。  
斯雷德凝视着男孩睁大眼睛嚼面包的样子，轻轻点了点头。  
他知道自己无法拒绝他。

他们依旧像以前的每一次一样，要么平齐射击，要么背对着背挥砍，直到身上和脸上满是鲜血，靴子陷进腐烂的死尸肉里。  
傍晚的时候，杰森和斯雷德来到一块岩石边。那是几年前他们第一次相遇，第一次达成交易的地方。  
杰森踩在那块石头上，身子微微前倾，他低下头，目光望进深深的悬崖里去。  
“当时你站在这儿。”风把杰森的的话带到年长者的耳边，“是你自己的选择还是走投无路？”  
“我知道迟早有一天我会站在这里，所以不如一开始就让自己适应。”斯雷德答道，侧过头看着风吹乱男孩柔软的头发。  
杰森长长地呼出一口气，沉默半晌转身面对斯雷德，半开玩笑地将手捅进口袋里：“幸好我现在清醒，不然你大概已经掉下去了。”  
“你估计你自己还能清醒多久？”斯雷德的声线毫无起伏，他在男孩清澈的眼睛里看到自己冷峻的面孔。  
“……反正我们的时间也就只剩明天了。”杰森苦笑着移开目光，下一秒却被对面的人揽了过去，一个吻贴着嘴唇滑过，像一片羽毛掠过树梢。他还没来得及躲避就已被对方松开，杰森别过脸，正看到一轮红日沉沦于山下，阳光勾勒着山体的轮廓，恋恋不舍地给予人世间最后一点光源。  
他张了张口，想要说什么，却又立刻抿住嘴唇。斯雷德一言不发地走下岩石，靴子落在坚实的地面，杰森沉默地跟上去，数着脚步，目光游移在一点一点没入黑暗的影子间。  
那是他们第一次亲吻。  
在太多时候，人们将亲吻当做一种承诺，而他们永远没法给对方承诺，感情对于他们而言不过是个负担，这负担太过沉重，任何一方都担负不起，直到最后一刻，他们需要的也仅仅是一个告别。  
他们都明白——那唯一一个吻，不过是用来代替一句永远不会说出口的再见。

回到安全屋后，杰森从仓库里拖出来一个铁笼子，他将铁笼子放在客厅的正中央，自己钻了进去，他想了一会儿，又弯着腰钻出来，跑到斯雷德的卧室里。  
“都这时候了，你总得对我好点吧。”杰森露出一个坏笑，像一个恶作剧成功的小淘气鬼，任是再严厉的大人也拿他没办法。“别再跟以前似的把我丢地板上了，好歹给个床垫啊。”说这话的时候他似乎忘记了自己刚从丧尸状态恢复过来，他笑嘻嘻地把柔软的床垫丢进铁笼子里，灵巧地钻进去，坐在床垫的边缘。  
斯雷德走过去，杰森看着他将笼子上了锁，钥匙被丢出窗外。  
“噢，这个给你。”杰森像是想起了什么似的，从口袋里掏出一把钥匙——安全屋的钥匙，一直以来都是由他保管。  
而现在他将钥匙交到斯雷德手里，斯雷德看都没看，直接把钥匙扔在了桌上。  
“你不打算拿着它吗？”杰森打趣似的问，“万一以后你哪天跑回这儿避难了打不开门可别怪我，当然了，你要是想把它留在身边当……”  
“不用。”斯雷德赶在杰森说出某个词之前打断了他，拖过一把椅子坐在杰森对面，与他隔着铁笼子对视，长刀端端正正地压在大腿上。  
“真是一点浪漫细胞都没有。”杰森撅了撅嘴，故作惋惜地叹了口气，竭力不去回忆嘴唇上残留的温柔触感。

第二天清晨，斯雷德是被一阵狂躁的啃咬声吵醒的。他抬起头与笼子里的男孩对视，看到杰森双目浑浊，手指抠抓着铁栏杆，拼命咬着，满嘴是血。斯雷德将刀抽出来，猛地横到杰森眼前，杰森一下子安静了。起初这种威慑还有效，能让杰森短暂地恢复神智，好的时候甚至还能和斯雷德说几句话，但后来渐渐地就不起作用了。长刀的威慑失效后，斯雷德拿过了枪。当杰森在笼子里暴躁地嘶吼，胡乱冲撞的时候，他站起身，黑洞洞的枪口不偏不倚地指向笼子的男孩，就像他们初遇时候的那样。杰森的目光牢牢地锁住那枪口，像是想起什么似的，哐啷一声撞在笼子的边缘，喘着气，抬头望向斯雷德，泪眼模糊。即便是这样，现实依旧不会给予任何感染者更多的温存，很快杰森对任何事物都没有感应了，他不再畏惧反射着寒光的刀刃，不再躲避指向他眉心的枪口，但斯雷德依然只是盯着他，他能捕捉到对方的眼神里偶尔有一丝人性的影子一闪而过，但哪怕短暂的只有一秒，那也是那男孩尚为人类的证明——只要他还是人类，他就不能杀他。  
斯雷德明白，自己只是舍不得放弃那男孩，虽然他知道迟早会走到那一步，就像他在站在岩石上回答对方的那样。  
——他会动手，但不是现在。

杰森再没有清醒的时候了。他开始无休无止地在笼子里到处啃咬，几乎将铁栏杆咬出牙印来，他疯狂地撕扯着床垫，将它们扯得七零八落，棉絮纷飞。整整一天里斯雷德的目光都没有离开过他，他在寻找着男孩身上哪怕出现一秒钟的人性，但他没能找到。  
那一刻有风透过窗子涌进来，斯雷德竟感到有些冷了。  
在这个仅仅以“明天”计数的日子里，没有人会记得春夏秋冬，也没有人会记得那些死去的人，而他们中的大部分都魂无归宿。  
斯雷德从衣服里摸出最后一支麻醉针剂。  
前两次当杰森从麻醉剂的药效中醒来之后，他清醒的时间比平常要多一点。  
斯雷德看着在月色下趴在地上胡乱抓刨的男孩，将麻醉针剂稳稳地拿在手中，向笼子靠近。


	5. Chapter 5

斯雷德彻夜未眠。  
笼子里的男孩平躺在早已被扯烂的床垫上，双眼紧闭。  
斯雷德瞥见男孩的腿动了动，他警惕地将手按在枪套上，死死盯着即将醒来的男孩。  
杰森睁开眼睛的那个瞬间，最后的希望破灭了。他浑浊的眸子里依旧不带任何情感，整个人面如死灰。不知是不是麻醉剂的效果还没完全结束的缘故，他没有像之前那样把笼子撞得差不多散架，而是笨拙地爬起来坐在床垫上，有些僵硬地转过身，背对斯雷德。  
斯雷德屏住呼吸，随时准备迎接男孩突如其来的疯狂进攻，对方却只是静静地坐着，一声不吭。年长者眯起眼睛，往前挪了一步，思考着丧尸的种种特征。他知道有的丧尸会有疲惫的时候，有的则不会，但饥饿对于它们来说是永无止境的，这就是它们为什么见到东西就扑上去咬……斯雷德想着，逼迫自己冷静下来，又往前推进了一小步。此时他距离笼子仅咫尺之遥，如果杰森这时候突然转身扑向他，他很有可能来不及躲开致命的一击。但他依然站在那里，空气仿佛凝滞，时间宛若静止，他们定格在这一刻，始终迈不出走向结局的那一步，像是在末日之前经历了一场永恒。  
斯雷德永远也不知道这场宁静持续了多久，他不断地回忆着，努力在脑海中寻找出一条清晰的思路来解释这诡异的寂静，直到一声呼唤打破凝固的空气。  
“斯雷德……”  
那一瞬间斯雷德将这声微弱的呼唤判断为幻听，但他立刻意识到声音的源头正来自于那个背对着他的男孩。他愣了一下，盯住杰森一动不动的背影。屋子里又重新归于宁静，再没有更多的声音传来，甚至连一点轻微的响动都听不到了。  
斯雷德走到铁笼子侧边，面对窗户坐下。他知道这就是他们应该到达的终点，只是他还做不到亲手去终结。  
夕阳正悬在窗户的正中央，阳光洒进来，将他们的影子拉得很长。有细小的碎屑在空中飘舞着，不知道是灰尘还是其他的什么东西。  
斯雷德就这么静静地守着，一分一秒，直到时间流淌至第二天，同样残阳如血。  
他最后一次凝视他的男孩，举枪瞄准。

斯雷德把笼子拖到那块石头上，在悬崖边燃起一团火，他将那尸骨丢进去，眸子里映出纷飞的火点。风卷着燃烧后的骨灰浮在空中，有的落下悬崖，有的则飘往对面的山峰，融进一轮行将隐没在山体之下的红日里。

斯雷德回到安全屋，有条不紊地整理武器行装。他脱下衣服换上盔甲，左肩有一块伤痕显露出来，触目惊心，很明显是被丧尸咬过的，周围一圈皮肤已经开始腐烂变质。那是杰森在某一次失控的时候咬伤的，但杰森不知道，也永远不会知道了。  
斯雷德把刀收入鞘内，将枪上膛，放回枪套。  
他扫了一眼客厅，不经意间瞥见桌子上躺着的某个小东西。  
他曾经将它扔在那里。  
斯雷德站住了，垂在腰间的手张开又握紧。  
他犹豫几秒，还是走了过去。

斯雷德戴好面罩，在身后合上门，头也不回地离开了。  
最终有一把钥匙被攥在他的手心，而那把钥匙的主人再也不会回来。

——END——


	6. Special Chapter

杰森从未想到自己会以这样一种姿态面对那个雇佣兵。是的，杰森算是他的雇主——曾经是，现在也是。但没哪个雇主会他妈的被一个雇员压在身下——就算他拖欠了人家工资。  
  
仅仅几分钟前，他的衣领被人拽着，手胡乱挥了一把将旁边的小桌子扫得掀翻在地，整个人径直扑到了斯雷德的身上。他感受到对方的下身正抵着他，而他也没比对方好多少。  
这也许是个信号，也许不是。  
他们都知道这不是个好兆头，但在这个丧尸横行的世界里，比这糟糕的事情真是他妈的多了去了。  
所以根本没有人会在乎这件事情，而杰森不在乎的原因更来自于他的不自觉。  
他不想去在乎，装作不去在乎，却在面对欲望的那一刻沦陷的更快。  
  
杰森喘息着，床上并不柔软，仅有一层薄薄的床垫，颤颤巍巍地承受着两个成年男人的重量。他眯起眼睛看着斯雷德垂下来的几缕白发，将它们撩到对方的耳后，手顺着后颈下滑来到背部。  
他张着嘴，吐出些热气，看着它们在空中聚散又化开，一次比一次凝重，一次比一次浓烈。  
虽然是第一次，但斯雷德丝毫没有要手下留情的意味。他们都是战士，无论何时都必须经受住最严峻的考验，尤其是在这种情况下，杰森永远是更为倔强的那一个。  
他咬着牙，承受着每一次冲撞，接纳对方的同时在对方的后背留下一道道深刻的印记，斯雷德的后背像是一堵墙，而他的手指正狠狠地掐进那墙里去，像是攀岩的人失了绳索，拼命地抠抓着，索取着，疯狂而绝望。  
他挺起胸膛，一瞬间他们的距离拉近，但很快又重归离远，他们本不该相距咫尺，却又一次又一次地向对方靠近——靠近又分离。  
杰森很想嘲讽他。  
“丧尸要来了，”他想这么说，“要是那些家伙看到你他妈的在床上操我，大概还能吓死几个吧？”  
他想调侃两句，类似于“我就没见过有哪个雇佣兵会喜欢这种结算方式，我他妈是不是该庆幸你工资不是日结？”或是“你要是在床上玩腻了我们也可以去浴室”。  
但杰森最终一句话也没说出口，他呼吸急促，几乎无暇顾及其他，而斯雷德看着他——沉默而冷静，仿佛什么都没有发生。  
他像是一团燃烧着的火，意欲爆发，浑身散发着燥热的气息，他的热度，他的欲望，早已将理智燃烧成一堆灰烬。  
他将呻吟和呜咽吞下，化作一个勉勉强强的微笑挂在脸上，修长的双腿夹紧对方的腰。斯雷德低低的声音从上方传来。  
“疼吗？”  
杰森扯了扯嘴角。他示威似的在斯雷德背后猛地锤了一下，挺起身子。  
“操你的！”  
也不知道是在向对方发号施令还是单纯的骂人。  
但斯雷德直接照做了，比之前的任何时候都要干脆，都要猛烈。  
杰森甚至来不及叫喊，一阵狂潮随即席卷了他。欲望推到顶点，理智被抽离，他沉溺在快感里，几乎忘记时间仍在流逝，阳光被山体割离。  
  
他筋疲力竭，任由年长者将他横抱着踏进浴室的门。  
  
**************  
斯雷德知道杰森在想什么。  
那男孩对他而言过于年轻了，所以他的一切都像一张白纸般在斯雷德的眼前铺散开来，他的每一个想法都像一个幼稚孩童的笔画，简单而直白。  
斯雷德只是不知道他会何时向他坦诚——直到那男孩被他扯了领子，跌撞在他身上。  
他们在那一瞬间明白无论掩盖多久都无法再藏住自己的欲望。  
所以他们同时选择了面对。  
  
斯雷德俯视身下的男孩，他的头发凌乱地翘着，脸上泛起的潮红一直蔓延到耳根，呼出的热气在面前散开，视线模糊又旋即清晰。斯雷德俯下身，胡茬蹭过男孩的锁骨。他低头舔吻男孩赤裸的胸膛，轻轻啃咬着，留下不深不浅的印记，感受着男孩因他的每一个亲吻而不自觉地挺送着腰身。  
他感受到对方在他背后留下的力道，疼痛使他清醒，他知道自己必须时刻保持警惕，与那男孩保持距离。  
离得太近，会被欲望灼伤，离得太远，又会无法顾及。  
他们需要彼此，却又时刻准备着从对方身边离去。  
斯雷德捕捉着男孩时不时泄露出的近乎抽噎的声音，他知道杰森在极力地克制自己，他知道杰森绝对不愿意在第一次就承认自己即将缴械投降。那男孩在某些方面非常执拗，而他总是会纵容他。  
他猜杰森会想要调侃他，或者是开几句嘲讽，但对方最终什么也没说，只是不由自主地去迎合他的动作，无声地索求更多。  
斯雷德看着男孩汗津津的脸，他从那双蓝眼睛中看到了隐忍和倔强，但同样有欢愉和欲望潜藏。他思考了两秒，放低声音。  
“疼吗？”  
男孩一下子面露愠色，像是受到了侮辱。  
“操你的！”他从齿缝中挤出这句话，带着些许的不耐烦。  
斯雷德无声地笑了笑，用行动回答男孩的欲求，将他推到最后的顶点，同时也在男孩的体内释放自己的高潮。  
  
他看着身下眼神涣散的男孩，抓揉了一把对方柔软的黑发，将整个儿瘫软下来的男孩横抱在怀里，走到浴室的门边。  
  
  
**************  
当他们从有些沉闷的气氛中苏醒过来的时候，有些想法总会无师自通——在经历了第一次的试探之后。没有了任何思想的束缚，无关猜忌和多疑，他们开始真正坦诚地面对对方，不再隐忍，不再克制。  
“真可惜，如果不是看你快要撑不住了，也许我们还能在浴室里来一发。”斯雷德从鼻子哼出一声似笑非笑的声音，将男孩放进浴缸里。  
“……你想预支下个月的工资？”杰森挑起眉，全然不顾自己一丝不挂。方才的高潮过后他清醒了不少，既然斯雷德率先调侃了他，那他也只好恭敬不如从命了。  
“我不介意每个月的工资都分期付款。”斯雷德歪了歪嘴角，打开花洒的同时跨进了浴缸内。  



End file.
